


Cheers to the newlyweds!

by you2higgybaby



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you2higgybaby/pseuds/you2higgybaby
Summary: The Ohana has some words for Magnum and Higgins on their wedding day
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	Cheers to the newlyweds!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys! I'm not sure about this story once again and I wrote this during my online class but here it is and I hope you like it :)

The day could not have gone any better. Thomas Magnum and Juliet Higgins had finally done the one thing that all of their friends had realized they should have done a while ago and gotten married. Now they were all sitting at La Mariana after the wedding reception enjoying a relaxing evening. Thomas still in his Tux and Juliet still in her beautiful wedding dress were sitting side by side warped up in each other’s arms when all of a sudden Rick decided that he was going to jump on the bar and start what he was calling the wedding speeches“a toast and a beer to the newlyweds!” he yelled over all of the cheering while looking over at the new Mr. and Mrs. Magnum. “Who wants to go first?” he continues. At his words TC jumped to his feet and immediately went into his speech “I’m going first” he started “wow TM and Juliet I cannot believe that we are actually here on your wedding day because honestly none of us thought that you would realize and admit your feelings for each other!” that got a laugh from everyone in the room. “Anyways,'' he continued. I am so happy that the two of you found each other and I wish you guys all the best in the future. Love you guys and make sure you always treasure and take care of each other” with that TC sat down and Thomas and Juliet looked at him and they both mouthed they will and thank you.

Up next to make his speech was Katsumoto. He stood up with a beer in his hand and looked right at the Newlyweds and said “wow look at the two of you” he smiled when saying this “when I first met Thomas, I thought there was no way he was ever going to be mature enough to find a wife that was until I met Juliet and realized that she would be the one woman who would be able to me mature enough for both of them!” Once again, the room burst out in laughter and Magnum looked at his wife with loving eyes knowing that what Katsumoto was saying was true. Katsumoto continued “anyways now that you guys have found each other I can see that you guys were meant to be and I wish you all the best and the happiest of life so once again cheers to Mr. and Mrs. Magnum!” To Mrs. and Mrs. Magnum the room echoed. Katsumoto sat down and sipped his beer smiling at the happy couple.

After a few more speeches from their friends wishing them all the best and happiness, Thomas got up and raised his glass while looking at Juliet right in the eyes and she knew in that moment that he had blocked everyone else in the room out when he started to say “firstly I would like to say thank you everyone for coming out today and for all of your kind words” he then continued “ now I have a few words that I would like to say to my beautiful bride” Juliet blushed at his words but gave him the biggest smile he had ever seen so he continued “ when we met I don't think either of us thought that we would one day end up here married to each other but look at how wrong we both were and I cannot be happier to have been so wrong with that fact. Juliet, you are my whole world and I am so happy that you agreed to be my wife and I can’t wait to start our life as a married couple. I love you Juliet and I promise to always love you like I do today” he said as he sat down next to her. As he did this, tears began to slip from Juliet's eyes and Thomas put his arms around her and placed a kiss first on her forehead and then slid his lips down to capture her lips in a soft and sweet kiss that she gladly returned.

A few hours later, after all the guest had left and they were walking back towards the Ferrari, Juliet placed her hand around Thomas’s wrist to stop him in his tracks. Once he slowed down, he looked at her and she started to speak in a soft and sweet tone. She looked him in the eyes and began to tell him something she had wanted to tell him during the whole night at La Mariana. “Thomas, I didn't get a chance to say this earlier but it’s my turn to make my own speech just to you”. She continued, “you are the man of my dreams and the man that has managed to break down all of my walls, you are the man who I can trust with my life and the man who I can’t wait to spend the rest of that life with. I guess what I am trying to say is I love you Mr. Magnum and I am the happiest I have ever been now that I am Mrs. Magnum. At her words Thomas just grabbed her by the waist and pulled her tightly against him and kissed her with all the love in the world telling her that this new life they had just started with each other would be forever. Once they separated from the kiss due to lack of oxygen Thomas looked at her and brushed a blond curl out of her face and said “Let's go home Mrs. Magnum” “yes lets” she said smiling as she took his hand and they walked together to the Ferrari and into their new life as newlyweds

**Author's Note:**

> I might write another story about how Magnum proposed to Higgy with this ring so let me know if that's something you would want to see :)


End file.
